Thankful
by invaderspiffy
Summary: Carlos/OC Thanksgiving fic. I posted it on Mibba a while back and just decided to post it here too :


As Carlos Garcia stepped outside to turn on the bright yellow lights above the porch, he shivered. The air was cold and creepy in late November. An odd sort of dampness was felt, though it had been weeks since the last rain fall. Leaves blew down the empty cracked street, crunching and crinkling all the way. After he plugged in the bright, shining lights in he took one last glance around the empty street before going back into the warmth of his soon as he stepped inside the smell of his wife's delicious turkey and homemade mashed potatoes assaulted his senses. He went into the kitchen to see her leaning over a large black pot over the stove flame, stirring it's contents with a wooden spoon."Smells great, Colette." He said quietly, placing his hand on her waist, kissing her shoulder softly."Thanks, love." She replied."Is it ready yet? Are there corn dogs in it?" Carlos asked laughed, a soft, sweet sound, and shook her head, blonde curls swaying gently across her shoulders."Why would there be corn dogs! It's potatoes! And no it's not ready. I haven't even 'mashed' them yet. They're still softening." She said, the amusement obvious in her voice."I like them..." Was Carlos' weak petite woman rolled her eyes. She playfully slapped his broad chest."Nerd." She muttered."I think that's uncle Logie, not daddy!" A tiny voice said coming from behind two turned around and were greeted by a small girl with curly blonde hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She had a naive, innocent smile playing on her lips. She stood in a familiar stance; hands on her hips, head cocked to the right, and her left eyebrow raised."Hannah! That's not nice. Uncle Logan is not a nerd!" Colette admonished, a hint of amusement still present."Yes he is! He tried to teach me about angie-bra." She said with attitude."Angie-bra?" Carlos asked."Yeah, the one with the letters. Letters in math! Its pretty crazy. I don't think you'd get it daddy. I don't even get it!" She told laughed and picked Hannah up from under her arms. The seven year old instinctively wrapped her legs around her mom's hips."Honey, you're right; Uncle Logan's a nerd. Ignore him." The woman told the little laughed at how her mom looked so serious when she said that. She knew that her mom loved Uncle Logan. And Uncle James and Uncle Kendall, set the small girl down on the ground."Honey, go get your dress on. People are gonna be here soon!""Why are people coming again?" The little girl asked as she began walking towards the stairs."It's Thanksgiving!" Carlos yelled up after her."That's stupid. I hate dresses!" She muttered, trudging up the husband and wife shook their heads in unison."I was just like that at her age..." Colette said adoringly."So you thought your Dad didn't know 'angie-bra' when you were seven." Carlos said playfully."We really gotta tell Logan to stop trying to make our daughter smarter than us." Colette said with a dark haired man nodded in opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of the doorbell chiming."I'll get it!" Came Hannah's loud, childish voice as they heard her small feet racing down the chuckled as he and Colette walked to the door behind watched the small girls flowy dress sway as she bounced with excitement. She used both her tiny hands to grasp the brass doorknob and twist it open."Uncle Kendall!" Hannah shrieked with 's warm laugh reverberated throughout the cozy house."Hey, Kiddo!" He said, gently ruffling the girl's hair."Hey, hey. Not the hair, man." She scolded , Carlos, and Colette rolled their eyes in unison."No more spending the weekend at Uncle James' house." Carlos said, jokingly."But he's gonna teach me about fashion!" Hannah three adults shook their heads. Colette and Carlos stepped aside to let Kendall in the soon as the door closed, Kendall said, "It smells so good, Colette!""Hey, how do you know I'm not cooking it!" Carlos said, raised a caterpillar eyebrow at his friend. "Because if you were cooking, the house would be on fire.".Colette chuckled, "He's no that bad! He can make toast!" She pouted, "It's Thanksgiving and you guys are ganging up on me!"The two laughed."Aww, you know we love you." Colette said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek lightly."Yeah, yeah..." Carlos muttered, a loving smile on his two pulled apart as the door bell sang its tune again."I'll get it." Carlos said and set off toward the front walked to the stove and checked the potatoes before inviting Kendall to sit at the table with her."So, how've you been?" She asked her green-eyed friend."Pretty good. You?" He 's answer was cut off by Carlos entering the kitchen, James and Logan trailing behind slightly. They were living together because Logan was James' manager for his modeling career."James! Logan!" Kendall and Colette called out excitedly in two smiled widely at their friends."Hey, guys!" James said as Logan waved."It smell so good, Colette!" Logan said, motioning to the stove."Thanks!" Colette laughed pouted from the corner of the kitchen, upset that no one thought he was capable of creating anything five of the adults sat at the kitchen table, reminiscing about their teen years, waiting for the food to get eventually kept poking her head in, or running around hyperly, trying to add to the after everyone arrived, the food was done being cooked and served. Before eating the delicious meal, everyone said what they were thankful for. Hannah was said, "I am thankful for mommy and daddy. I am also thankful for Uncle James, Uncle Logie, and Uncle Kendall…"Then as an afterthought she added, "Oh yeah! And I'm thankful for my toys! And my friends!"Carlos shook his head, then gave his daughter a loving cold November air seemed to be nonexistent to him as he sat around the table with his family and friends. This was exactly how his life was supposed to turn out.


End file.
